The present invention relates to a checking machine, and more particularly to a checking machine for being used in a fabricating process of a display module and checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region.
In the fabricating process of a liquid crystal display module, assembling a printed circuit board is performed after a tape automated bonding (TAB) region provided on a panel of the liquid crystal display. Before assembling the printed circuit board, a checking step performed by a checking machine is necessary for confirming whether the TAB region is in the standard position.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a display module having a screen region 10 and a TAB region 20.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a conventional checking machine for on line bonding (OLB). The checking machine includes a main body 1 and a test plate 2. The main body 1 includes a main holder 11 and a transparent or hollow cover 12. A back light source 13 is installed in the main holder 11. The test plate 2 includes a supporting plate 21 and a splint 22. The supporting plate 21 has a circuit plate 23 for the test. The supporting plate 21 and the splint 22 both have hollow portions. The hollow portions are used for a beam from the back light source 13 passing through when the display is clipped between the supporting plate 21 and the splint 22. In addition, the checking machine further includes a fixing device 14. The fixing device 14 includes a pressing shaft 141 linking a hoisting mechanism 142.
The checking step for checking the position of the TAB region is illustrated as follows. The assembly of the display module clipped between the supporting plate 21 and the splint 22 is placed on the main holder 11, the cover 12 is covered on the assembly, and the back light source 13 is turned on. The pressing shaft 141 is pressed downward, and the hoisting mechanism 142 is raised. Thus, the test plate 2 is tightly clipped between the main holder 11 and the cover 12, thereby the TAB region 20 on the display module is electrically connected to the circuit plate 23.
The circuit plate 23 positioned on the supporting plate 21 could represent the circuit plate, which would be assembled on the display module in the following fabricating process. Hence, the state of electric conduction between the TAB region 20 and the circuit plate 23 is checked to represent the state of the TAB region. The state of electric conduction between the TAB region 20 and the circuit plate 23 is shown on the screen of the display module. Only the display module having the standard TAB region could be assembled with a printed circuit board.
In the conventional checking machine, the panel 111 of the main holder 11 is a horizontal panel. The user should bend his back to look at the screen of the display module, or a view angle a shown in FIG. 3 would occur. Moreover, the angle xcex1 between the line of the user"" vision and the normal 16 of the screen is larger, and the brightness of the screen is slighter. The conventional checking machine has some drawbacks such as the conventional checking machine is operated laboriously and the checking effect is decrease owing to the existence of the view angle.
The present invention provides a checking machine for being used in a fabricating process of a display module and checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional checking machine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a checking machine having an inclined panel for a user to check a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region without the problem of the view angle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a checking machine for checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region and saving strength by using a pressure-drawing module as a fixing device.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a checking machine for being used in a fabricating process of a display module and checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region.
In accordance with the present invention, the checking machine includes a main holder having an inclined panel positioned at an inclination xcex2 relative to the horizontal, wherein the range of the inclination xcex2 is 0xc2x0 less than xcex2xe2x89xa690xc2x0, a test plate having a first hollow portion for suiting a size of the display module and a circuit plate disposed around the first hollow portion for suiting the position of the tape automated bonding region, and a fixing device for fixing the test plate to the inclined panel, thereby the tape automated bonding region is electrically connected with the circuit plate.
Preferably, the range of the inclination xcex2 is 20xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa660xc2x0.
In addition, the test plate further includes a supporting plate having the circuit plate thereon and a second hollow portion for receiving the display module, and a splint having a third hollow portion for covering on the supporting plate, thereby the display module is clipped between the supporting plate and the splint.
The checking machine further includes a back light source disposed in the main holder for providing a beam for checking the display module.
The fixing device includes a first button for generating an activation command, an X-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward X-axial direction to fix a first end of the test plate in response to the activation command, and a Y-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward Y-axial direction to fix a second end of the test plate in response to the activation command.
Preferably, the X-axial pressure-drawing module is one of a pneumatic module and a hydraulic module.
Preferably, the Y-axial pressure-drawing module is one of a pneumatic module and a hydraulic module.
Preferably, one of the X-axial pressure-drawing module and the Y-axial pressure-drawing module is a motor-and-cam module.
Moreover, the fixing device further includes a second button for generating an angle-regulating command, and a Z-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward a Z-axial direction to pivot the inclined panel, thereby regulating the inclination xcex2 of the inclined panel relative to the horizontal.
Preferably, the Z-axial pressure-drawing module is one selected from a group of a pneumatic module, a hydraulic module and a motor-and-cam module.
In addition, an end of the inclined panel is connected to the main holder, and the inclination xcex2 is regulated by a pivot of the inclined panel.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a checking machine for being used in a fabricating process of a display module and checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region.
In accordance with the present invention, the checking machine includes a main holder having an inclined panel positioned at an inclination xcex2 relative to the horizontal, wherein the range of the inclination xcex2 is 0xc2x0 less than xcex223 90xc2x0, a test plate for supporting the display module, and a fixing device for fixing the test plate to the inclined panel, thereby the tape automated bonding region is checked, wherein the fixing device includes a first button for generating an activation command, and a pressure-drawing device for moving toward the test plate to fix the test plate to the inclined panel.
In addition, the pressure-drawing device includes an X-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward X-axial direction to fix a first end of the test plate in response to the activation command, and a Y-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward Y-axial direction to fix a second end of the test plate in response to the activation command.
Furthermore, the fixing device includes a second button for generating an angle-regulating command, and a Z-axial pressure-drawing module for moving toward a Z-axial direction to pivot the inclined panel, thereby regulating the inclination xcex2 of the inclined panel relative to the horizontal.
Preferably, the range of said inclination xcex2 is 20xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa660xc2x0.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a checking machine for being used in a fabricating process of a display module having a screen and checking a position of a tape automated bonding (TAB) region.
In accordance with the present invention, the checking machine includes a main holder having an inclined panel positioned at an adjustable inclination xcex2, a test plate having a hollow portion for suiting a size of the display module and a circuit plate disposed around the hollow portion for suiting the position of said tape automated bonding region, an angle-regulating device for regulating the inclination xcex2 until the screen is nearly perpendicular to a line of a user""s vision, and a fixing device for fixing the test plate to the inclined panel, thereby the tape automated bonding region is electrically connected with the circuit plate.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: